Their Someday
by Little Rose Potter
Summary: It's been two years since Maya and Josh made their deal at Mount Sun Ski Lodge. They've both grown and are closer than ever. Is someday sooner than they think? It is if Riley has something to say about it. Follow the gang as they navigate their way through high school, college choices, first loves, first experiences and all the things their crazy world throws their way.
1. A Run In with Boing

Maya Hart walked down the hallway of Abigail Adams High; her midriff length blonde hair bounced against her back as she turned the corner towards Riley Matthew's locker. It was the end of the day and she had news and news like this you did not share over the phone. She quickened her pace as she saw Riley standing with her boyfriend, Lucas Friar in their usual meeting spot.

"Riles! Huckleberry!" Maya called as soon as they were in earshot.

"Peaches!" Riley squealed, her signature toothy grin plastered on her face as Lucas tipped an imaginary hat, a smirk playing on his face.

"You won't believe what's happened!" Maya took a deep breath as Riley urged her to continue. "I got an invitation to go visit NYU and meet professors in the art program!"

"Peaches! Oh my gosh!" Riley cried, wrapping her arms around her best friend a little too tight.

"Babe, you're going to kill her!" Lucas stated, prying her off of the blonde and then proceeded to hug her himself. "I'm so proud of you, Maya!"

"Thanks, Howdy Doody!" She laughed, letting go of him.

"When are you going?" Riley asked.

"Next week. Since it will be Spring Break, I'm staying in one of their spare rooms and going to get to have some one-on-ones with a professor or two that will still be there. I'll be able to show them what I can do!"

"You know, you should call Josh! Dad told me that he was going to be staying there instead of going back to Philly. You should hang out with him some. I'm sure he'd love to show you around!" Her friend said, giving her a soft nudge on the shoulder; her grin grew bigger.

"I thought you didn't want Maya to be your aunt." Lucas raised his eyebrow at her.

"I didn't at first…but after what happened at the ski lodge, I've really warmed up to the idea." She said and then turned to Maya. "I mean, that was two years ago. You've both gotten closer and become more mature. Don't you think it might be time to see if 'someday' is now?"

"I don't know, Riles. We both agreed we didn't want to rush it. I don't want to start something when the timing's not right just to lose him completely." Maya frowned at the idea. Joshua Matthews was one of the only people that knew the real Maya and she most certainly did not want to jeopardize that just because she didn't want to wait.

"I'm not telling you to tell him you're in love with him." Riley stated and put her hand over Maya's mouth as she noticed she was about to interject. "I know you love him, Peaches. Don't deny it. Why else would you turn down all those nice guys?" Riley took her hand away from Maya's mouth.

"Because—"

"Because you're in love with Josh." Lucas stated confidently. Maya looked between the two and realized that there was no point in arguing; they were right.

"Fine. I do."

"Can you really stand just being friends with him? Doesn't it hurt?"

"I don't know!" Maya growled, throwing her hands into the air and then covering her face.

"I'm sorry, Peaches." Riley sighed, hugging her best friend. "I didn't mean to make you mad."

"It's okay, Honey." She sighed, a slight glare still occupied her face.

"Would tacos make it better?"

"Tacos." Maya nodded.

"Lucas, are you coming?"

"Tacos!" Lucas cried as he looked at Maya, who nodded in return. They each grabbed one of Riley's arms and pulled her down the hallway towards the main door.

"Children." She muttered as she allowed herself to be pulled by the two.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Josh Matthews turned the key to his dorm room in Greenwich Hall and pushed open the door. He threw his backpack down onto the ground right beside his desk and plopped down on his bed; laying back and closing his eyes. He needed a nap; school was catching up to him and wearing him out. He silently counted the minutes until his roommate, Schnoopaloop, came in and disrupted his peace once again.

"What's up, roomie?" Schnoopaloop asked loudly as he threw the dorm room door open. Josh groaned and kept his eyes closed tight; maybe if he didn't open them, he'd go away. "So I'm thinking of going to the gym in a bit…you know to check out all the hotties, schnoopaloop. You wanna come?"

Josh groaned again and sat up, opening his eyes. "No, thanks. I'm actually going to head out and see some friends." Josh lied and pushed himself off the bed, fixed his navy beanie and headed for the door. "See ya."

He didn't look back as he walked out the door and headed for the elevator. Once again Schnoopaloop had messed everything up. Where was he supposed to go? Andrew was still in class so he couldn't go hang out with him. He decided to take a walk down to the park and have a look around. For a fall day in the city it was rather warm, almost too warm for the beanie that he had on, he slipped it off and tucked it into his back pocket.

He walked down the road to the crosswalk and made his way across the street to the park. He spotted all of the food trucks that had set up camp in the square and checked the time. It was just after four and he realized that he hadn't eaten lunch earlier. He quickly scanned the trucks to see what he wanted and stopped in his tracks when he saw a blonde standing in line with her friends at the taco truck. It was his blonde. He quickly pulled out his phone and dialed her number; watching as a small smile appeared on her face when she saw his name on her phone. She quickly answered.

"Boing."

"Hey, Ferret." He smirked as he watched her face light up even more. "What are you doing?"

"Just grabbing a bite with Riles and Howdy. What about you?"

"Well, I'm staring at this girl." His heart skipped when he saw her face turn to a frown.

"Oh."

"Yeah, she's very beautiful. I think you know her…blonde hair, blue eyes, loves tacos?" Her face lit up again.

"Where are you?!" She asked, frantically looking around for him. He quickly dodged her sight and snuck up behind her.

"Right here." He whispered into her ear.

She shivered as she felt his warm breath against her ear. She turned to face him. "Hello, Boing."

"Maya." He smiled, grabbing her hand and pulling her in for a hug.

"Uncle Josh!" Riley exclaimed, happy to see him.

"Hey, Riles, Lucas!" Josh said, not letting go of Maya's hand while he hugged Riley.

"What are you doing here?" Maya asked, her cheeks continued to redden the longer he held her hand.

"Had to get away from the roommate." He said, looking down at Maya, who smiled back at him.

"Well, since you're here. Lucas and I wanted to go take a walk, so you can keep Maya company." Riley smiled, making no effort to hide her set up.

"Riles…" Maya scolded.

"No, I want to take a walk with my boyfriend and that is what I'm going to do." Riley huffed and pulled Lucas away.

Josh laughed, "How do you put up with her?"

"Not a clue." Maya smirked. She felt her pocket vibrate and she pulled out her phone.

 _Riley: Tell him!_

Maya rolled her eyes, locked her phone and placed it back in her pocket.

"Are you excited for Spring Break?" Maya asked as she and Josh slowly made their way to the front of the line.

"I guess so, Schnoopaloop is leaving so I'll get the room to myself. It'll be nice to be able to relax. Andrew will be gone for the beginning of the break. How about you? Any big plans?"

"Well…actually I got—well I got invited to go meet with some professors at NYU so I can show them my work."  
"Maya! That's incredible!" He said, picking her up and spinning her around, smiling at the sound of her giggling. He blushed as he received glares from the others in line and muttered a small "sorry."

"Yeah, I'm excited." She said quietly. Maya was not one to be humble except when it came to her art.

"As you should be! You're an incredible artist and you deserve this recognition!"

"Thank you, Josh." She smiled and gave his hand a small squeeze.

"Well, how about I buy you a taco to celebrate?"  
'You don't have to do that!" She stated, waving her hands in front of her.

"Yes, I do. It's not everyday your girl gets to to show her work to some of the best art professors in the country!"

"Did-did you just call me 'your' girl?" She asked carefully.

"I think I did, Ferret." He said coyly rubbing the back of his neck.

She smiled and silently laughed. "Uh, we're up next." She said, moving forward.

"Can I show you around campus?" Josh asked hopeful.

Maya laughed, "Riley told me I should ask you."

"Well, she's a Matthews, what can I say? I have a smart niece." He smirked. "Well, what do you say?"

She nodded her head and said, "I'd love for you to show me around."

Josh's smile widened. "Great!"

"What can I get you two?" The woman in the taco truck asked.

"Four soft tacos?" Josh asked Maya and laughed at her shaking head. He turned to the woman and said, "six soft tacos."

"Thank you." Maya said, closing her eyes and smiling.

"Alright, that will be twelve fifty." The woman said and took the money from Josh. She handed him a brown paper bag and they said thank you.

"Where do you want to sit?" Maya asked, looking around.

"How about under that tree?" Josh suggested.

"Sure." She said and lead him to a secluded spot under a large oak tree.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Okay, what's going on with you?" Lucas asked as he walked hand in hand through the park with Riley.

"Why, I don't know what you're talking about!" Riley cooed, a small smile on her face.

"Riles. C'mon. The second you saw Josh, you left them alone as fast as you could. It was almost like you set it up…" Riley looked away. "Riley? Did you set them up?"

"No, I did not. I might have texted him and told him where we were going to be…and that if he wanted to come, that I was sure Maya would love to see him…" Riley said slowly.

"Riley Matthews! You can't do that! They both agreed that they would be together when the time was right; not when you wanted them to be."

"I'm not pushing, Lucas. I know you see Maya's face when she sees him and vice versa. They might need a push so why can't it be from someone who loves them both and wants them to be happy?"

"And what if you trying to put them together, pushes them away?"

"Well, then we'll have a problem…"

"You are going to be the death of me, woman." Lucas sighed pulling his girlfriend into a hug.

"But you love me!" She smiled against his chest.

"Yes, somehow I do." He smiled and kissed the top of her head. "Promise no more meddling?"

"I promise." Riley said reluctantly.

"You know, I'm really just mad that you pulled me away before I could get a taco."

"Seriously?" She asked, annoyed.

"Yes. I wanted a taco." He pouted. "Can we go get one now?"

Riley laughed. "Of course we can, you big baby."

"Yay!" Lucas cried and pulled her back towards the trucks. "So, do you think Maya will tell Josh about NYU?"

"Of course she will! She's trying to play it cool and do this 'long game,'" Riley put air quotes around 'long game', "but I know she'd do anything to actually get to be around Josh."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Is that taco good?" Josh laughed as he watched Maya devour her second taco.

"Mhm." She mumbled, nodding her head.

"I'm glad." He smiled and took a bite of his third.

"So are things still bad with your roommate?"

"Worse." He said, sighing. "I can't ever get a moment of peace. Like today, I had a really stressful exam. I studied for two weeks straight and when I finished it, all I wanted was to take a nap. Well the second I got relaxed, he slams the door open and is as loud as he could possibly be. So that ruined that plan."

"I'm sorry." She said, rubbing his arm, he looked down at it and smiled. "So you decided to take a walk?"

He nodded, "ended up being a really good walk." He smiled as she began to blush.

"Good," She smiled, moving her hand away from his arm, not noticing the frown on his face.

"Riley might have also texted me letting me know you guys would be here…"

"Oh course she did!" She laughed. "You know, you could always go take naps at the Matthew's. Cory wouldn't mind; you know Auggie would love it."

"Hm, tempting. Is there anything in it for me besides a nap and my adorable nephew?" He raised his eyebrows at her.

"Topanga's cooking? Riley's optimism…"

He thought for a second. "Anything else?" He moved his hand in a circular motion signally for her to continue.

Maya smiled, "well, you would get to see me more."

"Ah, there we go!" Josh laughed. "I might just start doing that then."

Maya's stomach roared with butterflies at the thought of Josh going over there just to see her.

 _Calm down, Hart_. She thought.

"I think you should." She said with her usual confidence.

"Is that so?" He smirked as she vigorously nodded her head.

"Tomorrow? Four o' clock?"

"It's a date." She said, he was the one blushing now.

"Ferret?"

"Yeah?"

"Is this a date? Right now, I mean."

"Oh, well…I don't know. What do you think?"

"Well, I bought you food…which is one qualification of a date."

"Do you want it to be a date?"

"I do, but I don't."

"Oh…" She frowned. _Long game_ , she told herself, _long game_.

"No! Don't get me wrong. I'd love to go on a date with you; but this isn't what I've had in mind for our first date."

"So, you've thought about our first date?"

"Well, I mean, yeah. We've been playing the long game for two years now…I want it to be special."

Maya smiled her signature wide-eyed 'Josh' smile. "I see." She nodded, "well how about we call this a practice date?"

He laughed. "Practice date it is then!"

"Good." She smiled.

He looked up and saw Riley and Lucas walking over towards them. "Looks like our chaperones are heading this way…"

"Why?!" She groaned.

"Oh, Peaches!"

"What?" She growled, looking up at her best friend and shooting daggers at her. Her best friend definitely had terrible timing.

"It's five thirty and we have to be back at my place for dinner…although, I don't know how any of you are going to eat considering the amount of tacos you've consumed."

"I can always eat!" Lucas bragged, rubbing his stomach.

Riley rolled her eyes at him and turned back to Maya. "Farkle will be there in twenty minutes. Mom said you could come too, Josh."

"I'd come, but I'm meeting Andrew for dinner and then going to study. I'll be over tomorrow though." He said then turning to Maya and giving her a quick wink, she smiled back. Riley chose to ignore this, assuming that she would find out later.

"Should we clean up?" Josh asked Maya when he saw Riley and Lucas turn to each other to give them time to say 'goodbye'.

"Sure." She said and started helping him clean up the taco wrappers. Josh got up and extended a hand forward to help her get up. She happily accepted.

She looked around making sure they'd gotten everything when she saw a beanie on the ground.

"Josh," she said, bending down to pick up the navy piece of fabric. "Is this yours?"

He looked up and felt his back pocket; not finding his beanie. "Yeah, it is."

"Here." She said, offering it to him.

He took it and looked down at it. "You keep it." He said, walking towards her. He was just a little taller than her, but tall enough that he still had to look down at her.

"You, sure?" She asked, surprised.

"Of course." He smiled. "Don't girls like having articles of clothing from the guy they like?"

"No…" She lied.

"Yeah, like I believe that." He smirked, seeing right through her. He gently pulled the beanie down just above her eyebrows and fiddled with it until he was satisfied with its placement. "Plus, it looks way better on you than it does on me."

Maya blushed for what seemed like the hundredth time that day. "Thanks!"

"You're welcome." He smiled. "See you tomorrow." He hugged her and placed a small kiss onto her forehead. Giving her one last smile as he walked away; leaving a smirking Riley and Lucas and a smitten Maya.

"Maya!" Riley cried soft enough that Josh wouldn't hear.

"Not a word."

"But…"

"Not a word!" Maya laughed and reached up to touch the beanie. Riley and Lucas were definitely right—she loved Joshua Matthews.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Hey guys!

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I grew up watching "Boy Meets World" and became obsessed with "Girl Meets World"! Please let me know what you think and favorite/follow.

Xoxo,

Little Rose Potter


	2. Dinner at the Matthews

"What took you guys so long?" Farkle Minkus asked as the trio got off the elevator on Riley's floor.

"We had to wait for Maya to say 'goodbye' to Josh!" Riley answered, smiling.

"Yeah, we practically had to pull her off of him!" Lucas joked.

"I see!" Farkle laughed. "Still turning into mush around him?"

"No! They're lying! We were having a practice date!" Maya said proudly.

"You didn't tell me that!" Riley squealed, grabbing her by the shoulders.

"Well, now you know!"

"Bay window! Later!"

Maya raised a flat palm up to her forehead and saluted her.

"C'mon. Let's head inside." Riley said, leading the group into her apartment. "Hi, Mom!"

Topanga Matthews turned away from the stove and smiled at the group. "Hi, guys!"

"Smells great, Mrs. Matthews!" Lucas said.

"Sucks up!" Maya accused.

"I am not!" He rebutted.

"Shut up, Ranger Rick!"

"Okay, we're going to have a nice dinner, you two." Riley scolded while rolling her eyes but the two continued to play their 'game' as they liked to call it.

"Want me to sit in between them?" Farkle asked quietly, noticing Riley's insecurity.

"Yes, please." She responded.

"You know there's nothing going on between them, right?" He asked, eyeing her. "Lucas is head over heels in love with you."

"I know," Riley said and then took a deep breath. "It's just that ever since the triangle…"

"Riles, that was two years ago. Maya would never do anything to hurt you, plus she has that whole thing with Josh. You have to let it go or you will never be able to fully grow with Lucas."

"I know. It's just hard." She gave him a sad smile.

"I'm always here if you need to talk."

"Thanks, Farkle."

"Dinner's ready!" Topanga called.

Everyone sat down at the table and started piling food onto their plates.

"Where's Josh?" Cory Matthews asked, taking a drink of his beer. Maya's cheeks reddened.

"He had plans. Said he'd be over tomorrow." Riley said, pushing her food around with her fork. She smiled when she felt Lucas' hand squeeze her knee. Lucas knew she was insecure and did his best to make her not feel that way; it annoyed him but it was the price one pays if they wanted to date Riley Matthews.

"Ah, gotcha!"

Maya felt her phone buzz in her back pocket. She pulled it out and smiled at the name. It was a text from Josh. _Speak of the devil._ She thought and opened the message.

 _And another great conversation in the bag._

She smiled, quickly thinking of something clever to say.

 _Miss me already, Boing?_

She placed her phone in her lap and continued eating.

"So Auggs, how was school today?" Maya asked, trying to take her mind off of waiting for Josh's reply.

"It was good! I swear, third grade is going to be the death of me!"

"Everyone laughed. _Buzz._ Maya's heart jumped at the feeling.

"I'm sure you'll do great! Besides, Farkle can always help you!"

"Yeah! I can help it seem like Kindergarten." Farkle said, waving his fork around.

"Ugh! I don't want to think about Kindergarten! All that ABC stuff…I drank so much root beer, it was being to become a problem!"

Cory choked on his own beer and stared at his wife which everyone else laughed.

"Don't look at me!" She said, throwing her hands up. "You're the one drinking!" Cory rolled his eyes.

Maya took this moment to look at her phone. It was another text from Josh.

 _I always miss you when you're not around. Can I call you tonight?_

Maya's heart skipped another beat. They hadn't talked on the phone yet. Someday was definitely getting closer. She sent him a response.

 _Yes, ten o'clock. I miss you, too!_

As soon as she hit send, he texted back.

 _Speak then, Beautiful!_

She blushed; he had been waiting for her response, she mentally pictured him rubbing the back of his neck, his tell that he was nervous. She put her phone back into her pocket.

"Do you guys want to go grab ice cream? Auggie?" Lucas asked. Maya caught Riley smiling at his act; she had told Maya she loved that Lucas always tried to include Auggie.

"Ice cream!" Auggie cried and hugged Lucas.

Lucas laughed and turned to his friends. "What do you say?"

They nodded. Maya looked at the clock on the wall. It was six thirty, she had plenty of time. Plus, she refused to be that girl that dropped her friends for a boy.

"Can we go now?!" Auggie asked, bouncing up and down in his seat.

"Calm down, Bubba." Cory said, placing a hand on his son's shoulder. "Let everyone finish, first."

He stared at Riley and her friends until they had all finished eating.

"Ready?!" He asked with a huge smile on his face.

"Yes, Auggie." Riley laughed. "We're ready."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Josh walked up the stairs to Andrew's floor. He was incredibly grateful that his friend decided to stay in the same dorm as he had last year. Andrew's room was two floors higher than Josh's. It annoyed him that he was a year younger than Andrew; freshmen had to live with freshmen. He and Andrew would be getting an apartment together the following year, but Josh already felt like he lived his him; he crashed on the futon in Andrew's room to avoid going back to his room and having to make small talk with his roommate.

As much as he enjoyed hanging out with Andrew, he really just wanted to see Maya again. He knew he'd see her tomorrow and that they had agreed on talking on the phone tonight but it wasn't good enough or soon enough. He wanted to see her and her beautiful blue eyes that he always found himself getting lost in. He knew he had to be patient, but something in him told him he never wanted to be away from her again.

He finally reached Andrew's floor and pulled the door open, walking into the hallway. He walked down the small hallway, all white walls with posters—advertising sporting events, Greek life, and club meetings—and dark blue carpets. He saw Andrew's door was open and walked inside.

"Hey, Dude." Josh said as he walked in. Andrew Thomas was laying on his bed, throwing a basketball in the air.

"Hey, Man." Andrew replied, catching the ball and sitting up. "What's up? How was your exam?"

Josh plopped down on the green bean bag in the corner. "Feel confident. Hoping for at least a B."

"Not too bad. Chem hasn't been your best subject." Andrew said and threw the ball at Josh.

"Amen. Thanks for your help on it." Josh laughed, catching the ball.

"No problem."

"Where do you want to eat? And it better be some place good; I gave up a home cooked meal at Cory's and spending time with Maya!" He joked, secretly wishing he was with Maya.

"Ah…did you see the Mrs. today?" Andrew smirked.

"She's not the Mrs.! But yes, I did."

"Not yet, she's not!" He raised his eyebrow. "Just ask her out already."

"Shut up and in due time!" He smirked. "Where are we going?"

"What about that pizza place on Waverly?"

"Yeah. Walk or taxi?" Josh asked.

"Eh, decent day. Let's walk." Andrew said, hopping up from his bed and walking towards the door. Josh took this as a cue to get up and did; following Andrew out the door.

"Are you staying at my place tonight?" Andrew asked as they walked down the stairs.

Josh laughed. "You know, I'm glad no one is around or they'd think we're gay."

Andrew laughed as well. "You've got that right, but hey, it's New York."

Josh rolled his eyes. "I'll probably stay at yours. I'm supposed to talk to Maya tonight and I don't want Schnoopaloop to ruin it. Are you still going over to Charlotte's?"

"Yeah, I'm staying there. Do you want my key and you can just have my bed tonight?" His friend asked him as he pushed open the door leading to Greenwich Street.

"If you don't mind, that'd be great!"

"Of course. No Maya in bed though!" Andrew slapped Josh on the back, teasing him.

"Funny. We won't be doing that for a long time!"

"Well, you can make out and what not, but nothing more." He said, laughing at the blush on his friend's face.

"We haven't even kissed yet." Josh said. He started thinking of what it would feel like to kiss her. He reluctantly shook the thought from his head…it had to be special because Maya was special. It couldn't be rushed because he wanted her forever—not just a little moment in time.

"Just ask her out already! You're ready. You know she's ready. Just do it. The long game has to end eventually."

Andrew was right. Josh knew it couldn't go on forever; but he didn't want to mess it up. She still had a year to go until she got to college and he had no idea where she was going. Sure she had gotten an interview at NYU and he was ecstatic about that but he wanted her to choose to go there because she wanted to, not just for him. He knew that had to be one of their next conversations but after what Andrew had said, he couldn't help but think he didn't want to waste any more time playing this game.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Ice cream, ice cream, we all scream for ice cream!" Auggie sang, holding onto Lucas' hand as they walked towards the ice cream shop. Auggie knew that nine year olds didn't need to hold someone's hand as they walked on the side walk, but he absolutely adored Lucas and Farkle, just like he did with Josh, and would always switch between the two. Maya always jokingly made fun of them for it but they didn't care—both only children, the boys looked at Auggie as their little brother and wanted to enjoy it before he grew out of it.

"We get it, Peanut! You're excited!" Maya laughed as she followed the guys.

Riley pulled her best friend back and made her walk slower.

"What happened with Josh?" Riley asked. "I don't think we'll have time for the bay window tonight, but I want to know!"

Maya laughed, "Okay, what do you want to know?"

"What did you mean by 'practice date'?"

"Well, he asked if him buying me tacos made it a date."

"He bought you tacos?!" She squealed.

"Yes, he knows the way to my heart." Maya playfully gasped and grabbed her heart.

"Okay and…?"

"I asked him if he wanted it to be a date and he said yes and no."

"Rude..."

"No! I get it. He said it wasn't what he pictured as our first date and he wanted it to be special since we've waited for so long. So we called it a practice date."

"That's great! You're one step closer!"

"I guess I should thank you for telling him where we'd be!" Maya said, glaring at her and then smiling.

"I didn't think he'd show!" She said playfully. "But I'm glad he did!"

"Me, too!" Maya smiled. Riley back; her insides roared with happiness for her best friend. She had been wanting a chance with Josh for years and now she was really on her way to getting it.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Thank you for all the reviews. Let me know what you think, as always constructive criticism is appreciated!

Xoxo,

Little Rose Potter


	3. Pizza and Ice Cream

"How are things with you and Charlotte?" Josh asked as he took a bite of pizza.

"They're good; great actually!" Andrew said, pausing to take a sip of coke. "I've been meaning to ask you something."

"Shoot." Josh said, motioning for his friend to continue.

"Well, you know Jasmine is doing a year abroad…" Josh nodded. "Well, that leaves Char without a roommate and she doesn't want to do random select. I mean, you know how that is."

"Yeah, I do." Josh smirked and rolled his eyes.

"So, I was wondering if you would mind if Char lives with us in the apartment next year." Andrew asked as he picked at his pizza.

"Do you really think I care?" Josh laughed. "Of course I don't mind!"

"Really?" Andrew asked, releasing the breath he had been holding.

"Yeah! I don't want anyone to have to deal with having a roommate like Schnoopaloop."

"Thanks, man!" He smiled and stuck his hand out to side high-five Josh. "I really appreciate it! Of course she'll pay as well!"

"Sounds great. One condition…Maya gets to come over as much as she wants." Josh bargained.

"Sure. You know I love Mrs. Matthews." He smirked.

Josh rolled his eyes. "She's not the Mrs. yet."

"Yet?!" Andrew asked, choking on his coke.

"I just think you're right. This long game has been going on for too long and I think we're both ready."

"Look at you; you're growing up!" He said, pretending to wipe a tear away from his left eye.

"Shut up, ass." Josh laughed. "I just really like her and I don't want to wait too long and risk losing her."

"I agree. Although, I don't think you will lose her. She's wanted to be with you since she was what? Thirteen? If you're worried about losing her to another guy...maybe don't wait so long…"

"Yeah, I'm talking to her tonight but I really don't want to ask her out over the phone."

"That's always true." His friend agreed, looking at the bill the waiter had just left on the table. "Twenty."

Josh nodded and pulled out his wallet. He grabbed a ten-dollar bill out of it and placed it in the holder. Andrew did the same.

"When are you seeing her next?"

"Tomorrow."

"Then just ask her to dinner!"

"Yeah, good idea. I'm looking forward to Spring Break though, she got an interview with the art department. She's going to be at NYU all week!"

"Dude that great!" I've seen some of her work, she deserves the recognition!"

Josh smiled, pleased that his friend like and cared about Maya. "She does. You know as much as I love Riley, it will be nice to spend time with Maya alone."

"Let's get it on!" Andrew said and danced in his seat.

"I will hurt you."

Andrew smiled, crunching his teeth into a piece of crust. "Just ask her out to dinner. Hell, we could even double date."

"Not a bad idea but I think I want it to be just us the first time."

"Oh, thank god!" He gasped. "I don't think I could take you two staring at each other with googily eyes."

"Again. I. Will. Hurt. You." Josh said through gritted teeth and then laughed. "Let's go."

* * *

"Auggie, slow down! You're going to get a brain-freeze!" Riley scolded her little brother.

"No, I won't." He shot back. "You're just being a worry-wart."

"Excuse me?" She asked, staring at him.

"You heard me." He said, staring her down and taking a lick from his ice cream.

"You've been taking after Maya." Farkle laughed.

"Yup." Auggie nodded.

"I'm so proud." Maya said, pride raising in her chest.

"Help me, God." Riley cried, looking up at the ceiling.

"C'mon Riles, the world doesn't need two of you." Lucas laughed, putting his arm around his girlfriend.

"Maybe! But the world doesn't need another Peaches either!"

"Careful, Riles. You might hurt my non-existent feelings!" Maya said, trying to hold in laughter.

"Like that could happen!"

"If it makes you feel better, I wouldn't bite a bear's head off to spend time with Maya." Auggie said, putting his hand on his sister's shoulder.

"Aw!" Riley said at the same time Maya said "Hey!"

"I love you, Auggie!" Riley cooed and kissed her brother on the head, pulling him into her arms. Auggie looked at Lucas for help but the Texan responded with "you started it."

"You can finish it!" Lucas thought for a second and shook his head.

"Auggie's going to kill you, dude." Farkle said, smirking.

"That's going to be hilarious. Huckleberry couldn't even tackle a sheep." Maya said as she picked at her ice cream.

"Be quiet, Shortstack." Lucas stuck his tongue out at her and earn a glare from the blonde.

"Are you guys almost done? I have to study with Smackle." Farkle said, getting up to throw his trash away.

"'Study' you mean." Maya said with air quotes.

"Maya!" Riley cried, covering her brother's ears.

"What" The blonde asked, shrugging his shoulders. "He'll learn someday."

"But not today." Riley uncovered Auggie's ears.

"Really studying, Maya." Farkle laughed. "We have a big Physics test coming up."

"Don't you mean Chemistry?" She asked as he sat back down.

"I think you're thinking of Anatomy." Lucas told her slowly.

"Sh, it's all fractions to me." She turned back to Farkle.

"It's Physics, Maya." He laughed.

"Whatever, just be safe!" She gently punched his arm.

"Maya, will you please stop?" Riley moaned. "Farkle, I don't think we're done yet." She turned and looked at her brother. No matter how fast he was eating, he had insisted on getting the biggest size they had; he had only eaten about one fourth of the cup.

"Well, I'm going to head out then. I'll see you guys tomorrow." He said, getting up as he high-fived Lucas. He kissed both Riley and Maya on the head and gave Auggie a noogie and then headed out the door.

"Do you think they'll last?" Riley asked as soon as Farkle was out of earshot.

"I hope so." Lucas said. "She seems good for him."

"Yeah, but I don't like that she calls Josh 'Dreamboat' every time she sees him." Maya said, rolling her eyes.

"Are you sure it's not because you're in love with Uncle Josh?" Auggie asked bluntly.

"You remember what I said about being proud? I take it back." Auggie scrunched his nose at her and she copied.

"No, Auggie." Riley said, looking at the small boy. "She always flirts with Lucas, too."

"Why does she do that?"

"She has Asperger's. It's a form of Autism. It makes it hard for her to understand emotions and she can have difficulty dealing with social situations." Lucas said, looking down at Auggie.

"So she probably doesn't understand how it comes off." Riley said, following up her boyfriend's statement.

"Oh. I hope that's why then! I like Smackle. She's always been nice to me." Auggie said.

"Good, I'm glad." Riley smiled. "She's probably going to be at game night tomorrow so you might see her then!"

"Yay!"

"I'm still your favorite, right?" Maya asked, trying to lighten the mood.

"Yes, Maya." He rolled his eyes.

"Good." She said, going back to playing with her ice cream and thinking about Josh.

"God, she's needy." He whispered to Lucas, who laughed quietly.

"Are you ready to go home?" Riley asked.

"Yeah. I think so!" They all stood up and got rid of their trash. After bundling up, as it was still below fifty degrees in New York during March, they headed out the door.

"Maya, do you want me to walk you home after I take Riley and Auggie home?" Lucas asked as he wrapped his scarf around his neck.

She thought for a second. Her house was in the opposite direction of the Matthews. "No, that's okay, I'll walk by myself." She said.

"But it's dark!" Riley argued.

"I'll be fine. I do it all the time. I'll text you as soon as I get home."

Riley, clearly not happy with the situation, gave in, know she wasn't going to win. "Fine. Text me the second you get in the door."

"Yes, ma'am." Maya said, saluting her friend. She walked out the door and turned right as the others turned left. She opened her bag and pulled out a pair of headphones. She knew Shawn would kill her for walking home alone this late, especially with her headphones on but thankfully Shawn and her mom were at their cabin in upstate New York. They had begun doing this one weekend a month about a year ago. Maya couldn't blame them; it's couldn't have been easy being newlyweds while having a fifteen-year-old, at the time, in the house. They needed these getaways and she enjoyed the alone time. Before the wedding, she spent a lot of time alone and she still craved that sometimes.

About ten minutes into her walk, she heard her name being called.

"Maya!" A voice called from behind her. She pulled her headphones out as she turned towards the voice. Standing in front of her were Josh and Andrew.

"Oh! Hi!" She said, shocked to see the two. "Stalking me, Matthews?"

"No!" He laughed as she did. "We just got pizza and were heading back to the dorms. Why are you walking back by yourself?" Josh didn't feel comfortable with her walking alone at night. He knew she could take of herself, she could beat him up without even trying. He just didn't want her to ever be in the position where she had to physically defend herself.

"Farkle had to study with Smackle and Lucas took Riley and Auggie home. He offered to walk me but I thought it was counter-productive since my place is in the opposite direction.

"Huckleberry was okay with this?"

Maya shrugged her shoulders. "I didn't really give him a choice."

Andrew laughed. "Of course you didn't! I heard about NYU! That's an awesome accomplishment!"

"Thanks!" She beamed. "I'm so excited!"

"Do you know what dorm you'll be staying in?"

"Not sure yet."

"I'm sure they'll put you where all the art students live."

"Hopefully I'll be in Greenwich." She blushed, quickly looking at Josh, who was blushing as well.

"Yeah…hopefully." Andrew laughed. "Okay, well I'm going to head on over to Char's. I'll see you lovebirds later." He smirked and walked over to Josh. He leaned over and whispered. "Ask her out." He gave Josh a nudge and turned to Maya. "Good to see you, Maya! Come to the dorms sometimes' Charlotte would love to see you!"

"I'd love to see her, too! Tell her 'hi' for me." Andrew nodded and gave her a hug. He let go and walked off as Josh noted that he was heading in the wrong direction of Charlotte's. Josh smirked and shook his head. He swore Andrew was the male version of Riley when it came to matchmaking.

"He's going in the wrong direction, isn't he?" She asked, raising her eyebrow.

"Yup." Josh replied, popping the 'p' as he nodded his head.

"How many times do you think they're going to do this to us?"

"Probably until the long game is over."

"Ah, I see." She said, nodding. "I love your company so can't say I mind."

"Oh, really?"

"Matthews, you're an idiot if you don't know that by now." She moved to swat his arm but he grabbed her hand before she could. Butterflies fluttered in his chest when he saw her cheeks redden.

"I know you do, and so do I." He smiled. "Should I walk you home?"

"I'm not in that big of a hurry. My parents are out of town for the next two days."

"And they trust you to stay by yourself."

She smirked. "Pretty sure my dad bugged the living room."

Josh smiled when Maya called Shawn 'dad'. They had transitioned into the father/daughter rolls very quickly; she had started calling him 'dad' without even realizing it.

"Knowing what he was like at your age, he probably did."

"You weren't even alive, Boing. You wouldn't know." She rolled her eyes.

"True, but Cory has told me stories. Lots of stories!"

"I don't think I want to know!" She laughed and shook her head.

"Probably not." He agreed. "You haven't seen my dorm yet, have you?"

"Nope."

"Want to?"

"Are you trying to get me in bed?"

"What?! No!" He stuttered. "I mean, not that I don't want to…" His eyes widened as he realized what he was saying. "I was just thinking you'd like to see them since you'll be staying here next week." Even in the dark, Maya could see how red his cheeks were.

"Calm down, Matthews! I'm just screwing with you!" She laughed and squeezed his hand. "I'd love to see them."

Josh, regaining his composure, smiled and led the way.

* * *

"Lucas, do you think Maya made it home okay?" Riley asked, pacing the living room floor.

"I'm sure she did." Lucas said for the sixth time in the short hour and a half they'd been back at the Matthews'.

"But what if she didn't?" She asked, sitting down next to him on the couch.

Lucas turned and looked his girlfriend dead in the eye. "Riles, how many times has she gotten home and just fallen asleep?"

"Tons." She muttered.

"Okay, and how many times has she gotten too caught up in watching _Gilmore Girls_ that she forgot to text?"

"A lot."

"And finally, how many times have you interrupted Katy and Shawn by calling them up at the cabin because Maya didn't answer two messages?" He asked, raising his eyebrow at her as she purposely avoided his gaze. "Riley?"

"Fine! Enough that I'm not allowed to call them while there up at the cabin and if I really need them, Daddy can call."

"And if it's not an emergency?"

"Mom has to call…after determining if it's worth calling."

"And why does she?"

"Because Daddy was annoying them, too." She pouted.

"That's a good Riley!" He cooed and patted her head.

"Don't patronize me!" She huffed. "Aren't you worried about her?"

"No, I'm not. I know that Maya can handle herself. I'd be worried if I didn't hear from her by tomorrow though."

"So, if we don't hear from her by midnight, we can call?" She perked up.

"How about noon." He laughed.

"Fine." She huffed again and slumped back down on the couch.

"You need to calm down and I say this with love. You treat Maya like a child. She knows how to take care of herself."

"I know, but still, the world is scary. She doesn't live in the best neighborhood."

"True, but you know Maya could kick anyone's ass. You aren't her mother, babe."

"But she's Peaches."

"And she always will be your Peaches. Just ease up, okay?"

"Okay." She said. "Can we talk about something else?" Lucas could tell that she was not happy with him, he was getting frustrated but had learned that was not the best way to deal with Riley.

"Look, babe. I don't want you to be mad at me. I just don't want you to push Maya away. You two might not go to the same college. Are you going to make her text you every time she gets in?" Lucas asked rubbing her back.

"No," She laughed. "I'm not."

"Good." He smiled.

"Just don't 'dad' me again, okay?"

"Okay. Just try not to call Katy and Shawn after I leave."

"I promise." She smiled as he kissed her cheek.

* * *

"So, you're staying in Andrew's room?" Maya asked as Josh led her into his dorm room. She looked around and noticed that either side of the room looked completely different; one side was pristine; the other a complete mess. She immediately knew the clean side was Josh's. Everything had its place, the desk was spotless, with a Macbook sitting dead center, multiple textbooks sat by it. Her eyes moved upward to the corkboard. She saw multiple concert ticket stubs, a sports team banner of a team that she had never hear of —she assumed it was a team from Philadelphia. There were multiple pictures of Josh and his friends back home, some of him and his family at the first Christmas they spent at the apartment in New York when she and Riley were in middle school. She smiled at the memory.

Her smiled widened when she saw a picture of herself with Josh on New Year's Eve the year before. They had just become really good friends so Josh invited her, Riley and the boys to go to Times Square and watch the ball drop with him, Andrew, Charlotte and Jasmine. Maya's short black dress clung to her small physique and her short legs were covered by black stockings both were hidden by a black peacoat that was tied tightly around her. Josh's navy beanie was pulled down over his ears and he had on a big black North Face. They ball in the middle of Times Square towered over them. Josh had his arm around her shoulder and her head was resting against his chest.

"You have this picture?" She asked turning to him.

"Yeah." He said, smiling as he walked over to her. "It's my favorite."

"It's funny." She smirked.

"What? Why?"

"I have it up in my room. It's my favorite as well."

"It was a great night. I just have one regret."

"What's that?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You'll find out later." He tried to hid his stutter but was unsuccessful.

"Fine." She pouted. "So you're staying in Andrew's room tonight because of this mess, I assume?"

"Exactly." He rolled his eyes.

"Why do you still lived with him?"

"I had to the first two years because of the program we were in. They thought that since we started a year early, we should all live together through what would have been our actual freshman year. Well, I was going to get a place with Andrew but since this idiot couldn't keep his side clean, we got fined and I couldn't get out of it."

"That doesn't seem fair."

"Nope, but life's not fair." He sighed. "I'm going to grab my laptop and some clothes, then we can head up to Andrew's."

She nodded and jumped up to sit on his bed. "Can I help?"

"I think I'm good, thanks." His head buried in his closet. "God dammit. I can't find my sweatshirt."

Maya's head turned towards the door as it flew open.

"Hey, Roomie!" Schnoopaloop said loudly. His eyes landed on Maya. "Oh, hello!" His eyebrow raised.

"Hi…." Maya said quietly as Josh jumped out of the closet and went to sit next to her on the bed.

"Joshy, who is this dime piece?"

Maya could see Josh's hands turn into fists and she gently placed her hand over one of his. He turned to her and smiled.

"This is my friend, Maya." Josh said, glaring his roommate down.

"Friend? Just friend? So, if you're just friends, do you want to go out with me tonight, sexy lady?"

"How about no." She said, coldly.

"Aw, c'mon." He said, walking over to her. His hand was stretched out and heading towards her face. Josh jumped up and shoved him back.

"She said no." He said as he puffed his chest. "So, back off."

"Dude, I thought you said she was just your friend." His roommate responded rudely, both hands in fists.

"Maybe, maybe not. She still said no and you are going to respect that especially if you know what's good for you."

The two college students stared each other down. Josh had moved himself in front of Maya. She was beginning to feel even more uncomfortable. "Josh, grab your stuff and let's go." Josh didn't budge. "Josh." She said again, placing a hand on his back. "C'mon." He looked down at her and saw her pleading eyes.

"Okay." He said, grabbing the bag he'd started packing and quickly picked up his laptop and respected charger. Maya saw his phone charger sitting on the bed. She grabbed it and handed it to him, doing all she could not to look at the other male in the room. He was still standing in the same spot. His eyes had not left her and he had a slight smirk on his face as he looked her up and down.

"Let's go." Josh said, throwing his bag over his shoulder and grabbing Maya's hand, leading her to the door.

"Bye, Maya." Schnoopaloop smirked as they left. Josh closed the door and took a deep breath.

"I hate him." Josh sighed, leaning his back against the wall.

"That makes two of us." She said, rubbing her thumb across his hand.

"All I know is, you're not going back in there unless I know for sure he won't be there."

"I'm not afraid of him. You shouldn't be either."

Josh laughed. "I'm not. He's the one that should be afraid if he says another word to you."

Maya gave him a small smiled and hugged him. "How about we go up to Andrew's and watch a movie. It'll get our minds off that rat."

He smiled as he breathed in the flowery scent of her hair and nodded. "Sounds perfect."

* * *

Hi everyone!

I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I'm so sorry it took me so long to update! Please favorite, follow and review.

Xoxo,

Little Rose Potter


	4. Someday?

"Does Andrew have a roommate?" Maya asked as they walked up the stairs towards their friend's room.

"No, he chose a single when I couldn't room with him." Josh answered as he dug the key out of his pocket. He led her to the door and let go of her hand just long enough to open the door and turn on the light. Maya noticed that the room was slightly smaller than his, but otherwise they were identical. She dropped her bag next to the desk and plopped down onto the futon across from the bed.

"Go ahead and make yourself at home." Josh laughed as he kicked his shoes off by the door.

"Speak for yourself." She smirked and patted the spot next to her; he gladly walked over and took a seat. "So, are you excited to move in with Andrew?"

"Oh, yeah! Charlotte is moving in with us as well. Jasmine's going abroad for a year and Char didn't want to do random select."

"I don't blame her!"

Josh smiled, "that's what I said! I already told Andrew that you're allowed to come over as much as you want."

"Ah, and why did you tell them that?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I just have a feeling that you might be there a lot." His smile turned into his signature smirk.

"I see." She nodded her head. She lifted her hand up to a stray hair that had fallen and gotten tangled in her eyelashes. She gently pushed it away. She noticed that Josh wasn't looking into her eyes anymore but was staring at her hand. "What are you staring at?"

He didn't answer. Instead, he slowly lifted his hand towards hers and softly stroked it. She shivered and began to play with his fingers. He laced his fingers with hers and brought their hands down to his lap.

"I can't do the long game anymore." He said quietly.

"Oh." Her voice shook as she looked at his hand in hers. Just a minute ago he had told her she could come to his apartment as much as she wanted and now he was saying he couldn't do this anymore. She didn't understand. _Why was he doing this?_ She asked herself.

"It's too hard."

"I understand…." She mumbled, trying her best not to cry; everything she'd wanted for the past four years was falling apart.

"I don't think you do. Maya, I am so attracted to you; in every way imaginable. You are this beautiful and intelligent girl that I'm so grateful to know. It's killing me that I can't be with you because of what people might say about our age difference." He took a deep breath and noticed the tears struggling to stay put in her eyes. "When I saw you at Christmas four years ago, you blew my mind; you looked so gorgeous. You weren't the little girl that I used to play with when I came to visit Riley. Then I got to talk to you and I'm not going to lie, you scared me. Then you and Riley crashed that NYU party and I realized that you really did know me and I saw that you really were growing up—I mean you risked getting Riley and yourself into huge trouble by telling Cory and Topanga that you went but you did it anyway because you thought it was the right thing to do." He looked down at their hands and smiled; an act that confused Maya even more. "When I'm around you, I have to constantly fight the urge to touch you or kiss you. It almost kills me sometimes. You're seventeen and you're about to go into your senior year. I'm twenty and I'd like to think that I've matured in the past two years and I sure as hell know you have. So I'm not going to waste anymore time fighting with myself, I can't. Can today please be someday?" He asked after pausing for a moment to wipe away her tears.

Maya's heart was racing as her tears of sorrow turned to happy tears. "I thought—" She stopped to control her breathing.

Josh pulled her into his arms, realizing that he had taken his plan too far. "Oh, Maya! Do you really think I'd give up on us?"

She mumbled something inaudible.

"I'm sorry, what?"

She pulled herself away from his chest and look him in the eye. "I don't know. I'd hope not." She used the back of her hand to wipe tears off her cheek.

"I am never giving up on us." He said, looking deep into her eyes as he moved both of his hands up to hold her face in between them. "I'm so sorry. I was trying to do that 'act like it's not working and then surprise them' type thing."

"You're really good at it." She snarled.

"I want to be with you, Ferret." She stared at him silently. "I think we're both ready." Maya remained silent. Josh, the guy she was hopelessly in love with, the one she could never seem to get, was sitting here, telling her he wanted to be with her.

 _Say something, you idiot!_ She thought.

"I want to be with you, too." She said, a large smile on her face. "Yes, someday can be today!"

Josh's heart soared with happiness. "Really? Even though I did that terrible joke?"

"Even though you did that terrible joke." She smiled and leaned in to kiss him on the cheek. "You do realize you still have to officially ask me to be your girlfriend, right?"

He laughed. "Oh, I know, but uh, that's not happening tonight. Maybe after we have our first date." He smirked and pulled her to him, cuddling into her back.

"Is that so?" She laughed, placing her head on his chest, noticing that her head fit perfectly.

"Mhm. We have to have our first date before that happens."

"Ah!" She slightly nodded.

"How about next week, when you're here? There's a really good Italian restaurant close to campus."

"Sounds perfect." She said, curling into him.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Lucas decided to take an Uber home; the Texas part of him was not agreeing with the weather tonight. While he was fine with the fifty degree weather, the wind nearly killed him. He left Riley's at a quarter to one, once the brunette had decided to call it a night after fighting to stay awake for the past thirty minutes. He thanked the driver as he pulled up to his apartment and hopped out of the small Mercedes. New York City still amazed him at sometimes. Back home in Texas, you'd see all sorts of cars being driven by Uber drivers, however here in the city, he had never gotten an Uber that was anything less than a BMW. He looked at his red brick apartment and sighed, while he loved it, it was definitely different than Texas. He had enjoyed his time here in the city and had met wonderful people that had changed his life for the better but he missed the ways of Texas.

He walked up the concrete steps and typed in his code to get in. The door buzzed and he pulled it open; sighing in relief as the heat hit his cold cheeks. He walked up to the second floor and unlocked his door. He was greeted by the smell of his mother's famous chocolate cake. Looking over at the counter, he saw that she had left a piece out for him. He loved that about his mother, always thinking of everyone but herself. He snatched up the plate and headed to his room.

Once he was changed for bed, he pulled out his laptop and got down under the covers. He loaded up Netflix and started watching a show while he finished his piece of cake.

 _Buzz._

He grabbed his phone from bedside him and saw that it was a message from Maya.

 _Staying the night at Boing's, don't tell Riles. Please._

He put his fork down to type back. _Why are you staying at Josh's?_

He knew she must have been watching for his reply because she responded immediately.

 _Too late to walk back, fell asleep watching a movie and just woke up. Don't worry, I'll be a good girl._

He laughed and responded, promising that he wouldn't tell Riley about the impromptu sleepover at the college boy's dorm. He thought they had finished when his phone buzzed again.

 _Have you told Riley yet?_

He sighed. While he knew he had to tell her, it was something that he couldn't get out. He had confided in Maya one night when he walked her home. _No._ He quickly typed, feeling even more guilty.

 _You have to tell her soon, Huckleberry. Probably best if you do before you apply!_

 _I know._ He texted back. _Now go back to sleep…don't want poor Boing to feel left out. And remember, no hanky panky!_

She responded with _hah-hurrrr._

Lucas smirked and placed his phone back down on the bed. He had six months before he had to make a decision, but he was pretty sure that he had already made up his mind. While Zay never wanted to leave New York, Lucas felt that it was be beneficial to him to go back to Texas for college. He didn't want to leave Riley or any of his other friends, but something was telling him that he needed to go back to Texas for a bit.

 _You don't have to decide tonight, Friar._ He thought and turned off the lights.

When Lucas woke the next morning, his phone showed thirty missed calls—all from Riley. He opened one of her equally as many texts and saw that she was heading over to Maya's as she could not reach her. He looked at the time, eight thirty in the morning. He groaned. Maya never woke up before ten o' clock. What was Riley expecting? Of course she wouldn't answer her phone.

He threw his phone back on the bed and rolled over, slightly annoyed at his girlfriend's antics.

"Shit." He muttered and turned back over to the phone. He dialed Riley's number and waited for her to pick up.

"It's about time, Lucas!" Riley's screechy voice came through the earpiece.

"Riles. It's not even nine in the morning. You know Maya won't be up until at least ten." He said, his voice deep from just waking up.

"I know but she's there by herself!"

"Riley. She is fine. She texted me when she got home last night." He lied, feeling okay with his decision as it was half true.

"She did? Why didn't you tell me?!"

"Because it was at like two thirty. She told me she forgot to text and knew you'd be asleep. I didn't want to wake you."

"Well at least she's home." He heard her sigh.

"Why don't I get up and I'll meet you at Dudley's for breakfast." He suggested, placing the phone on speaker so he could stretch.

"Alright." She said. "I'll text Maya and tell her I'm not coming over and I'll meet you there in twenty minutes."

"Sounds good."  
"Love you!" She said, he could tell she was smiling.

"Love you, too." He laughed and hung up the phone. "What am I going to do with her?" He asked himself and pushed himself out of bed to get ready.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Maya." A voice said quietly. "It's time to get up."  
"No." She muttered and buried her face further into the pillow. "I don't want to."

"C'mon, Ferret." He laughed, pushing the hair out of her eyes. "You have to." He leaned down and kissed her forehead.

"Mmmm." She sighed and rolled onto her back. "Hi." She said quietly when she opened her eyes.

"Hi." He smiled. He was propped up on one elbow, looking down at her. "What do you want to do today?"

"Anything as long as I get to spend the it with you." She blushed.

"I think that can be arranged." He said, pulling her to him. "You know, you look good in that shirt."

She looked down at his AC/DC shirt and smiled. "Thank you for letting me borrow it. You know, you look pretty good without a shirt."

"Well, thank you." He said, burying his head into her hair.

"Will Andrew care that I stayed here last night?"

"No, he had already told me it was fine as long as we didn't do anything more than make out.

The blonde turned red again. "Well good thing we didn't even do that then." She laughed. "I'm surprised you didn't actually try to kiss me, you know since you were saying last night how much it almost kills you not to be able to."

He smirked and raised his eyebrow. He leaned down slowly, not breaking their eye contact. He stopped once he was barely touching her lips. Her breath caught. "That's because I know I can whenever I want to now."

"Oh." She mutter softly, unable to move.

"Yeah, but that's going to have to wait, too." He said, reaching up and kissing her nose before quickly backing away.

"Okay, that was kind of cruel." She laughed at bit, bitting her bottom lip.

"Oh, don't make that face. I can't resist that face."

Maya continued to bite her lip, slowly rubbing her hand up and down Josh's arm. "Oh, really?"

"Yup." He stuttered as he placed a hand on her cheek and began to lean in.

 _Buzz. Buzz. Buzz._

"Urgh." Josh groaned.

Maya rolled her eyes and grabbed her phone. "Lucas is facetiming." She swiped to answer. "What do you want Huckleberry? You have horrible timing."

"You better not be doing what I think you're doing. Besides…that's not the shirt you were wearing last night. That's the one _Josh_ was wearing at the park."  
"Shh." She smirked. "What do you want?"

"You're lucky. Riley was on her way over to your house because she couldn't reach you. I'm on my way to Dudley's right now…and I think you two should join us." He said, eyeing the shirtless Josh.

"But…"

"You're joining. I'll see you there in twenty." He hung up.

"I'm going to kill Huckleberry." She cried, hiding her face in Josh's chest.

Josh laughed. "He's just looking out for you. Besides, we have all next week to almost kiss and be interrupted."

"Ah!" She groaned, falling back on the bed as Josh got up and got ready to leave. "You both are evil."

He turned around, smirking he tossed her the jeans she had left on the floor that night. "Yup!"

0o0o0o0o

It is with a heavy heart that I post this chapter today. I'm so disappointed that this wonderful show will not be continued. Michael Jacobs has created a show that was so unlike Disney Channel that it was refreshing. They helped many young people learn that it is okay to be yourself and how to stand up for themselves. I am so grateful that the show I grew up watching got to be continued for the past couple of years and this story will continue to live on.

I hope you enjoy this chapter, please review, favorite and follow…also, if there is no Joshaya in the final three episodes, I will be severely disappointed.

Xoxo,

Little Rose Potter


	5. It's About Time

Maya finally got out of bed and walked across the room towards the bathroom. She didn't have a clean pair of clothes so she just figured she'd have to make the best of what she had. In this case, she decided that wearing Josh's shirt would be fine as she had one similar and Riley probably wouldn't know the difference. She quickly washed her face and used her finger as a toothbrush, swiping some of Andrew's toothpaste on it. She finished and walked out of the bathroom and saw Josh pulling a beanie onto his head.

"You almost ready to go? "Josh asked, bending down to pull on his boots.

"Ready when you are." she said, pulling on her jacket and throwing a scarlet scarf around her neck.

"So, are we telling them?''

Maya thought for a second. "Maybe later. I just want to enjoy today with you?"

"That sounds perfect, Miss Hart!" He said

"I'm glad you think so. By the way, I'm wearing your shirt today. Hope that's not

a problem." She gave him a smile that he knew meant she was going to wear it no

matter what he said.

"I don't have a say in this, do I?" He laughed

"Were you going to let me stay in bed today?"

"No." A smirk formed on his face.

''Then there is your answer." She said, picking her purse off the floor and throwing it over her jacket. "You coming, Boing?" She opened the door and lead the out of the room and into the hallway.

"She's going to be the death of me." He told himself as he followed her out the door. "Do you want to take a taxi?"

"It's not too far." The blonde said as they headed down the stairs. "Don't be lazy, Boing."

"Oh! Are you calling me lazy?"

"Of course not." She bit her lip.

"Biting your lip is not going to get you out of trouble every time." He smiled at her as he threw his scarf around his neck.

"Yes it will!''

''And why it that?"

"Because I'm adorable and funny and cute and you can't resist me!" She said, running a finger across his cheek.

"M-Maya." Josh gasped.

"What? I'm not doing anything." She smirked, finger running down to the top of his scarf

"Yes, you are. You know exactly what you are doing, Ms. Hart."

'' Hm." She laughed. "Yes, I do." She leaned up and kissed his nose. "Now, come on, let's go!"

Josh rolled his eyes and pushed the door open; placing his hand on her back, guiding her out the door. The cold wind hit their cheeks and burned. Josh looked up at the sky and saw gray. He took a breath and smiled.

"Smells like snow!" They both said in unison.

They turned and looked at each other, smiles plastered on their faces.

"I hope it snows. It's my favorite." Maya said, pulling Josh's beanie further down onto her head to cover her ears.

"What a surprise; it's my favorite, too."

"What a coincidence." She said, playfully rolling her eyes.

"That it is. However, as much as I love it, let's get a taxi. I can't feel my cheeks?" He threw his arm up and whistled for a cab. A yellow Prius pulled over in front of them. Josh stepped forward and opened the door, allowing Maya to scoot in first. With a quick 'thank you', Maya bowed her head and slid in on the old cloth seats; Josh slid in next to her.

"Dudley's please. Eighty-five Orchard Street.'' He said.

"Right away." The taxi driver responded,

The ride to Dudley's was silent, both of them listening to the Rolling Stones on the radio as they watched the city speed by. Josh smiled as he heard Mayor begin humming 'Start Me Up.' He looked over at her and watched as she continued to look at the city. He took this time to take in every aspect of her face. There were tiny wrinkles where her dimples were and she had tiniest of freckles on her nose and upper cheeks. His eyes rose to look at hers. The shimmery blues were light in the middle and a dark bluish-gray circled the outer rim. Her nose, so small and cute. His eyes fell to her lips. Her bottom lip fuller than the top, however both so pink and plump and oh so inviting. He wanted to kiss her, needed to. He regretted not kissing her last night, he wasn't sure how he made it through the night without resisting the urge. He desperately wanted to now, but he didn't even like talking in taxis... _how could he kiss the girl of his dreams in one?_ He thought. No, it had to be special. Everything when it came to her had to be special. He saw her hand nesting lightly on her lap and he slowly moved his hand over to It, connecting their fingers. Maya looked away from the window and smiled at him, laying her head on his shoulder for the rest of the ride as Josh gently rubbed his thumb across the top of her hand.

The two reached Dudley's about five minutes after ten. Knowing Riley, Maya knew that her friend had been there for at leave fifteen minutes by now—the early bird always gets the worm, her brunette counterpart would constantly say. Josh's got out of the taxi and extended a hand towards the girl, which she excepted and stepped onto the payment. They quickly walked into the café in order to avoid the cold. Josh looked around for his niece and saw her head bobbing up from behind a booth. He laughed and pulled Maya over to her.

"Niece, Lucas." He said, sitting down at the booth; Maya copied his movements.

"You're late." Lucas said, sternly.

"Lucas, it's alright. I'm sure Josh just went to go pick up Maya and they hit traffic." Riley said, her optimism shinning through her. Maya's eyes widened as Lucas looked at her.

"Is that so?"

"Of course, Huckleberry." Maya rolled her eyes, trying to keep her cool. _Why is he acting like this?_ She thought. Lucas was never this protective of her. To be fair, she's never dated anyone or shown any interest in other guys other than Josh and Lucas during that horrific triangle incident years ago.

"I hope so." He snarled. He turned to his girlfriend and smiled. "Have you decided what you're going to get?"  
"Definitely the biggie breakfast! Daddy's took us to London before Auggie was born and I had an English breakfastt here and this is the only place I have found that does it as good as they do!" Riley squeaked. "Peaches, do you want to share it with me? It's massive!"

Maya laughed, of course someone that went on and on about how it was their favorite meal couldn't finish it. "Sure, Riles!"

"Great! I'm going to run to the bathroom, I'll be back!" She smiled and pecked Lucas on the cheek. Hopping up from the table, she scurried off and Maya turned to Lucas.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" She asked in a harsh tone.

"Nothing." Lucas said, raising his shoulder.

"Yes, there is! You've been an ass since we got here."

"Look, I'm not too pleased that when I facetimed you this morning you were in bed with Josh."

"Bro, nothing happened. I was going to walk her home and then I asked if she wanted to see the dorms since she'd be there for Spring Break. My ass of a roommate was a jerk so we went up to Andrew's room and then we started watching a movie. We fell asleep and when she woke me up it was too late for us to walk home so she just stayed at Andrew's. Nothing happened."

"Then why were you shirtless?" He asked coldly.

"I sleep shirtless..." Josh laughed. "Look, Maya was in a shirt that was uncomfortable to sleep in, so I gave her my shirt. We rushed out of my dorm so I only had the shirt I wore yesterday."

"What is going on Lucas?" Maya asked, confused. "Why are you being so weird about this?"  
Lucas just sighed and leaned his head back. "I don't want you to get hurt. You're like a sister to me and I don't want to see you get hurt. You two haven't even gotten to 'someday'…Josh, how would you feel if Riley and I were sleeping in the same bed before we even got together?"

"I wouldn't be happy…but I'd let you. I trust Riley and I actually trust you. I know how you feel about her and I know that you wouldn't ever mean to hurt her. Maya and I didn't do anything. I never want to hurt her. And as for 'someday'…"

Lucas' eyes jumped to Maya. "What about 'someday'?"

"'Someday' was yesterday." She smiled and grabbed Josh's hand. "We're not officially boyfriend and girlfriend, yet but we've reached 'someday'." Her smiled continued to grow as Josh reached over and kissed her on the cheek.

"It's about time!" Riley cried as she hugged her best friend. She had just gotten back to the table. "I can't believe you didn't tell me!"

"We were going to keep it between us today just to enjoy each other's company but then Lucas was getting mad at me for having Maya stay with me last night." Josh told his niece.

"What?!" Riley gasped. "Did you?"

"No!" Maya laughed. "I'm trying to convince Huckleberry of that. It was too late to walk home so I stay at Josh's—well at Andrew's because Josh's roommate is a total jerk. Andrew was at Charlotte's so he let Josh stay there and I just happened to fall asleep watching a movie."

"Lucas explained that he sees Maya as a sister so he was uncomfortable but I think we are okay now?" Josh questioned.

"Just don't hurt her." Lucas said, sternly. "I like you, Josh and I consider you a good friend, and I know how much Maya cares for you. She deserves the best." A small smile formed on his face as he looked at the blonde girl.

"I care about her, too, and I know she does."

"Then don't screw this up." Lucas laughed, reaching out to side high-five with Josh, who reciprocated.

"Okay…now that's settled, can we please not talk about this anymore?" Maya laughed. "I'm starving!"

Once the group had eaten, said their goodbyes. Riley and Lucas heading towards her apartment and Josh headed towards Central Park with Maya. They walked towards the crosswalk and moved across the street. Josh felt so comfortable walking next to his blonde. They'd spent over the past twelve hours with each other and while he knew he had to eventually say goodbye, he didn't want to; he was already dreading it. Part of him though was worried that he had taken it too far with Maya last night by spending the night with her, regardless of the fact that they didn't do anything, he never wanted her to feel as if he would use her or push her physically. He looked down at her and saw her staring up at him.

"Why are you staring at me?" He asked, pulling her over to a tree that stood on the east side of the park.

"I'm just wondering what's going on in that head of yours; you've been very quiet." She stated as she followed his lead and sat down under the oak tree. It wasn't as cold as it had been the day before but it was just cold enough to cause her to shiver. Josh, noticing this, wrapped his arm around her and leaned them both up against the tree.

"You are."

"I am?"

"Yes. I want to ask you something." She bowed her head, telling him to go on. "Do you think it's okay we stayed together last night? I know we didn't do anything but I don't want you to ever feel as if I'd try to take advantage of you." He sighed and buried his head in her shoulder; he felt her shake with laughter.

"Joshua Gabriel Matthews, look at me." She commanded, turning around to face him. He looked her in the eyes.

"What?" He asked.

"I think I know you well enough to know that you would never take advantage of me. Last night, we both fell asleep watching a movie and I didn't want to walk home at a quarter to two in the morning. I'm happy that we stayed together last night. Now, will my dad be happy if he finds out? Probably not…but I don't plan on telling him. Although, I'm sure he'd be glad I wasn't home alone." She realized she was rambling. "Look Josh, I trust you. You're a Matthews for fucks sake. There is no one that I trust more than I trust you and your family. Does us staying together over night look good? No, mainly because we're not dating, but I don't care. We are going to date and that's all that matters to me. But don't you dare think you are getting anything more than kissing—until after we've been together for a long time."

He laughed, pulling her closer to him and kissing her forehead. "Maya Penelope Hart, you are the most incredible girl I've ever met. I do want you to know that when that happens, it's going to be up to you. I never want to rush you to do anything."

"What makes you think that's going to happen?" She joked.

"I think it's going to because I'm never going to let you go, Maya." He said, his eyes showing every ounce of truth that he meant.

She stared at him. "Is this a dream?"

He laughed, nuzzling his face into her hair and breathing in her floral scent. "It feels like it, doesn't it? Do you remember me saying I had one regret from New Years Eve?" She nodded as Josh slid his hand onto her cheek. "It's the same one I have from last night after we ended the long game." He leaned down and rested his forehead on hers.

She swallowed. "And what might I ask are those regrets." It was getting hard for her to breath. She couldn't remember the simple process of the act. _In, out, in, out. No, that's not it._ She thought.

"You know what they are, Ferret." He said, eyes closed.

"I want you to say it." She murmured, placing her hands on the back of his neck. "Say it, Josh."

"I regret not kissing you." He said holding her tighter than he ever had.

"Then kiss me." She said boldly, her insides screaming out in happiness.

"Gladly!" He said, placing his lips on hers in a tender kiss. Neither knew how long they were together. All they knew was that they were blissfully unaware of their surroundings. After what felt like hours, they pulled apart, smiles from ear to ear on both of their faces.

"Well, it's about time, Boing!" She laughed and kiss his cheeks.

"Don't worry, I plan on making up for that lost time." He smiled, looking in her eyes, he saw that spark that always made his heart go crazy. He'd finally kissed her. He's kissed Maya, his Maya and he wanted to do it again. He just didn't want to rush her. He didn't know if he should listen to his instincts telling him to slow it down or to just go with his heart and kiss her like he'd never kissed anyone before…granted, he'd only kissed one other girl before as any girl that was ever into him, couldn't ever compare to Maya and he never gave them a second thought. He looked down at her lips, she was biting them. He was right, this girl was definitely going to be the death of him. _Screw it._ He thought, throwing his instincts out the window and used his hands to pull her to him again, crashing his lips into hers, this time harder. She squeaked in surprise but quickly leaned into him and followed his actions. He softly bit her lip and shuddered at the sound of her moan. _Two can play that game._ He thought as he tangled his hands in her long blonde locks. He suddenly felt Maya's tongue licking his bottom lip, asking him for entrance. _Oh, little Ferret._ He laughed to himself and let her in, savoring every taste of her. He pulled her into his lap and pulled her closer, if that was even possible.

He couldn't believe his luck. He was officially out of the long game with the girl of his dreams, on his way to actually being able to call her 'his' and to make it even better, he was kissing her. He'd always hated seeing people kissing him public, but he didn't care. He was with Maya and that's all that mattered, he wanted to show her off to the world and let everyone know how lucky he was. He was pulled out of his trance when he felt Maya's lips leave his. Feeling the sudden loss of warmth, he was about to ask why she'd stopped when he felt her begin kissing his neck.

"M-maya." He moaned.

"Two can play that game, Boing." She said, barely taking her lips off his neck before continuing to suck on his soft skin.

He laughed. "I was just thinking the same thing, Ferret." He closed his eyes and leaned even more onto the tree. There was no way he'd be able to steady himself enough to hold himself up. He was completely entranced by her until Cory popped into his mind.

"My brotha!" He heard Cory say.

 _Go away!_ He told the imaginary Cory. _Not now!_

"My brotha! Kissing a girl! Ohhh!" Cory said. His voice getting louder with every word. He was becoming easier to understand. "My brotha is kissing…MAYA?!"

Josh felt Maya jump off of him. _Why'd she do that?_ He asked himself, opening his eyes. He came face to face with his brother and Shawn, Auggie was standing in the middle of them.

"What is going on here?!" Shawn bellowed.

"Hi, Dad." He barely heard Maya say. He was too busy trying, and failing, to hide from Shawn's death glare.

 _Shit._

 _0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o_

Hi everyone!

I hope you enjoyed this chapter! This is one of my favorite chapters to write as we finally got to see Maya and Josh kiss! Please read and review and favorite/follow. **ALSO! GO REQUEST GIRL MEETS WORLD ON NETFLIX!** Either just request the title or actually go in and chat with a Netflix rep and request it through them. When I did they said there was a good chance they'd take over GMW. **So go and request!**

Xoxo,

Little Rose Potter


End file.
